


Call My Name

by jongnugget



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Baekhyun being a lil shit basically, Comedy, Demons, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: Pestering Kyungsoo became Baekhyun's new favorite pastime activity.





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: L22  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Kyungsoo  
> Monster(s): Demons, Angels  
> Rating: E  
> Warnings: shitty jokes  
> Word Count: 11,5k  
> Author's Note: I really, really hope I managed to do the prompt justice! It was a fun prompt and I had fun writing this, so I hope you'll be able to smile while reading this. With that being said, enjoy~

“Hello there, handsome.”

Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttered in irritation when his eyes rolled back and he turned to look at the man – boy – that had taken the vacant seat next to him. He was sporting a big, sleazy smile and Baekhyun could tell he had had one drink too many.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

The guy was giggling, and half leaning on the counter, while Baekhyun just contained yet another epic eye roll. He swirled the drink in his hand instead, the sound of the ice cubes clinking against the glass somehow louder than the booming music in the club around them.

He didn’t know if he was supposed to be flattered that someone was hitting on him (albeit really badly), or annoyed.

He was on that fine line between those two emotions, where he was plainly entertained.

Not by the boy or by the fact that he’d used a cheesy pick-up line, not by the fact that he was grinning and trying to fight the drunken hiccups. Not by the fact that he was barely sitting straight in that chair.

No.

Baekhyun was entertained by humans and their sheer stupidity.

The world was a large place, and people were silly enough to believe they were the only ones living on it. That they owned it. That the thought that the people around them might actually not be people never even crossed their mind.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was really entertained. Actually, he was kind of bitter.

Stuck in this place. Stuck in this form. Stuck with so many rules and conditions.

Stuck for eternity with nasty alcohol and all the boredom in the universe weighing on his shoulders.

He directed his gaze to the crowd, throwing one leg over another, that bitterness and that boy beside him still grinning and trying to lean closer to him causing ancient memories to resurface in his mind.

Flashes of color. Wind blowing in his face. Pain. The screams and curses of his brothers and sisters.

He brought the glass up to his lips and tipped it back, the liquor burning his throat unpleasantly.

He left the glass on the counter and pushed himself up from the chair, giving the pathetic boy a quick, cold look before he walked away.

“It did, actually.”

* * *

Chanyeol was sitting awkwardly on the high stool, knees pressed together and eyes wandering back and forth. He looked uncomfortable.

Baekhyun never did that on purpose, dragging Chanyeol here, but he had to admit there was something hilarious in watching him stick out like a sore thumb in his white suit. There was only water in the glass in front of him and he wasn’t even drinking that.

“Why a bar?” Chanyeol ended up asking at some point, sounding exasperated. “You promised we’d hang out in a pet cafe!”

Baekhyun tipped back his glass, the sharp taste of whiskey burning his throat. There was no way he’d hang out in a pet cafe.

Chanyeol frowned at him. _Nosy_.

“Why do you hang out with him all the time anyways?” Sehun’s husky voice resounded around them and Baekhyun turned to smile at the newcomers.

Tall, handsome. Both of them. All black leather and sheer shirts.

“Yeah,” Jongin chided, eyes scanning Chanyeol curiously, as if he were examining a fossil. “He’s an angel.”

“Didn’t Yixing teach you two anything? There has to be balance in this world,” Baekhyun replied, not really paying attention to the way Chanyeol had frowned. “Besides, you two are too busy fooling around all day long to even pay attention to me. It’s like we’re not even a team anymore.”

“Sticks and stones, love.” Jongin hummed, grabbing Baekhyun’s drink out of his hand and raising it to his own lips.

Sehun leaned against the bar’s counter, eyes still measuring Chanyeol with a piercing gaze.

“So, what’s up in heaven?” he asked and Baekhyun watching Chanyeol’s eyebrow twitching in surprise at the change of topic. He watched the angel straightening up awkwardly in his seat.

“Well, heaven’s good. There’s been some dist-”

“Oh, no, honey. I don’t _actually_ care.” Sehun interrupted with a little chuckle. “ I just wanted to say that. Get it? What’s up? In heaven?”

“I think I’m gonna go now…” Chanyeol mumbled quietly, throwing a look towards Baekhyun. “Call me when Bert and Ernie are gone.”

And just like that, Chanyeol disappeared and Sehun elegantly sneaked into the seat he had emptied. He threw a distasteful look towards the glass of water and snapped his fingers, the liquid turning a light shade of brown.

“That wasn’t very nice of him.” he noted. “And just so we’re clear, I’m Ernie.”

“No fucking way.” Jongin scoffed. “You’re boring and grumpy, so you’re Bert. Also, you literally look like him.”

Baekhyun felt his eyes rolling back again. He was surrounded by idiots. Human and demon ones.

He was stuck here now, listening to his friends bickering about Sesame Street and rotting away in yet another bar, while drinking cheap alcohol.

He was so _bored_.

And now not even Chanyeol was here. Not even the silly angel whom he could occasionally make fun of, but also tag along with when he was doing big heroic, angelic quests on Earth.

It was kind of unfair. To be stuck here, on this world, with absolutely nothing to do. People hardly ever summoned demons anymore and he was just tired of spending the majority of his days in dark bars and making petty deals.

He closed his eyes, trying to channel out the voices he wanted to hear. The prayers and calls of humans around the world meant for the angels to hear.

Ever since the Fall, it had become harder to connect himself to what he liked calling Angel Radio. He could hear most human prayers, albeit sometimes quietly.

The real interesting stuff though, the things regarding heaven and hell - those things he couldn’t hear anymore. He wasn’t angel enough to access those channels.

Instead, he let himself drown in the constant buzz of noises, a static sound to be heard every now and then. Pleads for lives, for puppies. For good grades and for money. All kinds of things humans could pray for.

It was kind of sad the more he thought about it, all these prayers remaining unanswered because the angels were always so busy saving the world.

That’s why he allowed himself to eavesdrop. To occasionally hear a harder, more desperate plead, and eventually close his eyes and appear on the other side of the world in a heartbeat.

He didn’t always necessarily help. No, not at all. He would occasionally just mess around to entertain himself. Enough to lift his moods up, not enough to draw the attention of angels and get himself in trouble. Although, to be fair, sometimes he considered doing something more, just to get a reaction out of the feathers.

But even those little prayers he responded to, they were nothing that could actually satisfy him.

Today, too, seeing as how Chanyeol had abandoned him and Sehun and Jongin were still arguing about the Muppets, he rested an elbow on the bar and closed his eyes, letting the voices in his head take over his mind.

He was just about to leap straight to Europe and help some girl on her test - or make sure she failed - just for entertainment purposes, when he heard a loud prayer. Distinct and clear and _loud_.

So loud.

“Oh my fucking God,” the sweet velvety voice of a man resounded in his ears clearly. “Not now, please. Help me find my keys. Where did they fucking _go_?”

 Baekhyun blinked quickly, the bar coming back into view.

Such a loud prayer meant the person was probably close. Maybe the same town, he supposed, as he looked around again, feeling dejected.

A prayer to find some stupid keys. A shitty prayer, at that.

Entertaining enough for Baekhyun to smirk at the vocabulary.

Vulgar enough for the stuck up angels to completely ignore it. Not like they would have helped anyways.

Perfect enough for him to kill a few minutes.

He threw one last look towards the Muppets, before closing his eyes and letting his mind wander.

* * *

The boy’s hair was a mess of pitch black on top of his head and him running his hands through it in frustration didn’t help in any way.

There was an aggravated pout on his full lips - amazing lips, Baekhyun noted, gaze lingering on them for a few moments before travelling up to his squinted eyes and furrowed brows.

“ _Fuck_.” the boy mumbled, diving into another pile of stuff lying on the floor, hands rummaging through the stuff and that etch between his eyebrows only deepening in frustration.

Baekhyun took his time looking around. The room wasn’t that big. It looked like a dorm room. It most probably was one, judging by the plain furniture and the scarce amount of decorations.

There were a few posters plastered on the back of the door - some groups he hadn’t heard of. There was a movie loaded on the laptop and notebooks and markers scattered all over the desk.

The rest of the room looked like a tornado had started here. There were clothes everywhere - and judging by the way that boy was leaning in the corner rummaging through some other clothes and throwing back everything that he’d checked, he wasn’t surprised. He must have been searching for those damn keys for a while now.

Baekhyun ducked just in time to avoid the T-shirt flying in his direction.

His eyes lazily returned to the boy. He didn’t know whether he felt sympathetic or not. He didn’t know whether he actually wanted to help or not.

The keys were in the boy’s old jeans, tucked safely in a pocket. In the laundry basket.

That would be too easy.

When the boy stood up again, frantically looking around, Baekhyun just stepped closer. Closer, closer and closer.

Until he was standing right in front of him, eyes piercing right through his.

Too easy.

There was something absolutely gratifying in the hint of horror in those big eyes of his.

It would be even more interesting to stare at them if it wasn’t only a hint of it.

If he could see those black pupils shaking in fear.

If he could maybe see those luscious lips trembling.

Yeah, Baekhyun decided as he stepped out of the boy’s way and instead approached the little door of the bathroom in the corner.

It was stuffy, like the boy had just showered earlier. There was a faint scent of peaches and Baekhyun just smirked, approaching the mirror.

“Honestly,” he mumbled quietly to himself, catching his reflection and a hand instantly flying up to catch the unruly locks of hair sticking out in all directions. “I can kill a person with a snap of my fingers but I can’t get my hair to lie down flat. Nice.”

He just rolled his eyes, hearing the distressed sound of the boy’s heavy breathing in the other room, before raising his fingers. He cocked his head a little, lips pursing in concentration.

Black always scared them, but it didn’t terrify them. Besides, he didn’t want to deal with the angels coming after him for unleashing another plague.

Blood it is, he thought to himself, fingers sliding down the mirror’s surface and leaving a red trail in their wake.

He smiled in content, looking at his creation. Hand moved to the left and then the conditioner bottle was falling down.

It collided with the floor with a loud, clattering sound.

And then he just leaned against the wall, staring at the little door, lips pulled up in a smirk.

Anticipation filling him up, as he prepared himself to capture that horrified look on that boy’s face. Screaming would be a bonus.

The boy did appear at the door then, looking beyond annoyed as he flicked the light switch on.

Time slowed down and Baekhyun took every single detail of this moment in.

He heard the boy’s breath hitching, the sigh getting caught in his throat.

He saw his eyebrows twitching at the sight of the red scribbles on the mirror.

He saw his eyes widening slightly.

He watched his entire body halting.

“What the-” his voice was but a mere whisper and Baekhyun chuckled quietly, admiring the confusion and fear written all over the delicate features of the boy’s face. “Laundry? Jeans…”

Baekhyun watched that boy stepping forward, barely shuffling his legs, and arm hesitantly raising up towards the mirror.

He backed away just before his fingers connected with the blood and Baekhyun sighed out in disappointment.

Instead, he followed the boy back into the room and watched him carefully approach his laundry basket, as if afraid that something would jump out of him and bite him.

He watched on as he pulled out the jeans and-

“ _Holy fuck._ ” his gasp was but a mere whisper, as the keys dangled in his hands. “Holy fucking shit, what the actual _fuck_?”

Baekhyun couldn’t contain the small giggle. If anything, this boy was at least fun to listen to. He was also damn pleasant to look at, he decided after watching him straighten up, those wide eyes throwing a look towards the bathroom.

Well, that had been worth it.

That’s what Baekhyun decided as he closed his eyes and the blood faded from the mirror just before the boy reached the door and gasped again at the now clear mirror.

As his eyebrows furrowed even farther and he raised a hand up to his head, grabbing an entire fistful of hair in his fingers. Pulling, like he was trying to convince himself this was reality.

Baekhyun lingered on for a couple more seconds, to see that boy going through a complete mental breakdown as his eyes were jumping between the mirror, the laundry basket and the keys he was holding in trembling hands.

He hadn’t screamed.

His pupils were shaking though, and his lower lips trembled. That was good enough for Baekhyun.

“See you next time, little one.” he mumbled, his voice but a mere breeze to the unsuspecting boy, and then he was gone.

* * *

“Where _were_ you?”

“Working,” Baekhyun picked up the glass, feeling much lighter and satisfied than only minutes ago. “Why?”

“You missed all the fun. This guy walked up to me and started flirting and this one,” Sehun pointed a finger in Jongin’s direction. “can’t control himself and turned him into a bottle of liquor.”

“Jealous much?” Baekhyun chuckled, before his eyes travelled down to the brown drink in his glass. “Wait...what am I drinking?”

Jongin just winked.

“OK, that’s gross.” the glass vanished from his hand (and he heard a faint complaint from Jongin about him wasting exquisite drinks) and turned to the man behind the counter. He flashed a smile. “Can I have a martini please? Dry. With, like, lots of olives. A _lot_ of them.”

 “Well, someone’s in a good mood.” Sehun mused quietly. “What were you doing exactly?”

“Just helping someone out.”

“ _Helping_ someone out?” Sehun’s voice was unconvinced and Baekhyun just smirked.

“Technically, I did help him. I might have been reason for many upcoming hours with a therapist, but the means justify the ends.”

“You’re more wicked than any demon I know,” Jongin laughed from the side. “And I know them all.”

“That means I’m doing something right, then.” Baekhyun pulled the martini closer to himself. “Humans. So gullible. So stupid. Yet, so entrancing. So _entertaining_.”

He turned his head just lightly, Jongin and Sehun getting closer to him. Sehun raised his glass just the tiniest bit.

“To humans, then?”

Baekhyun let out a chuckle, harsh and piercing, but amused.

“No. To demons.”

The clinking of the glasses sounded like wings breaking and darkness laughing.

* * *

It was out of pure curiosity when Baekhyun found himself in that same tiny dorm room again.

It wasn’t messy anymore. The boy must have cleaned up after his entire key accident. It was clean, and just as small as Baekhyun remembered it.

“Claustrophobic,” he mumbled quietly, walking over to the desk where the boy was sitting. He leaned against it, taking in the sight of what he assumed to be a college student.

He was staring at his laptop, PowerPoint open. His lower lip was trapped between his teeth in concentration, as he was balancing a phone between his shoulder and ear.

He was handsome, Baekhyun decided. Very attractive with his tousled hair and big eyes.

The image from a few weeks ago flashed in his mind. Those same eyes, filled with horror. Good times.

“No, listen,” the boy said with a velvety, deep voice. Baekhyun hadn’t paid much attention last time to his voice, but now that he did - he liked it. It was a beautiful voice. “I’m almost done with the presentation. I just have to save it and I’ll be there in 15 minutes, alright?”

Baekhyun’s eyes traced the boy’s fingers quickly dancing on the keyboard, before he saved the presentation and pulled out a USB from his pocket, connecting it to his computer.

He watched as the college student hung up the phone and stood up.

He might have or he might not have stared when the boy got rid of his T-shirt and pulled a clean one out of his dresser. It’s not like the kid could see him anyways. Besides, Baekhyun was an appreciator of firm bodies.

He cleared his throat, when the boy was dressed again, quickly putting on a coat and throwing a backpack over his shoulder.

He headed for the door.

And Baekhyun? Baekhyun threw a quick look towards the laptop and the USB, then back to the boy.

He ended up rolling his eyes.

He materialized in the bathroom just a moment later, fingers already dancing on the mirror in the same time he pushed the cup with the boy’s toothbrush off the counter with his other hand. The sound was just as deafening in the tiny room as it had been last time.

The head with the unruly black hair peeked through the door, and for the second time he had the pleasure of seeing those wide eyes widen even further. Those lips slowly parting in shock, as he read over the one word written hastily on the mirror.

_USB?_

“Fuck, not again.”

The boy walked closer to the mirror. Not as slowly as last time.

This time, he reached out and actually touched the red letters, albeit hesitantly.

And when he retrieved his hand and saw red painting his fingertips, he let out a ragged breath, a horrified one, as he immediately turned the water on and in his fear started scrubbing his fingers as if he had gotten the plague. And then the mirror, wiping it with toilet paper, only successfully smearing the blood.

Baekhyun barked out a laugh the whiter the boy’s face became. He was afraid, and Baekhyun was _living_.

He didn’t move until the boy stopped scrubbing, and the boy didn’t stop scrubbing until every trail of red was gone from the mirror and his hands. He wasn’t crying or screaming, but he was breathing heavily and his eyes were wandering.

When he threw everything in the toilet and flushed it away, he leaned against the sink and started breathing heavily.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what was going on inside his mind at the moment, he wasn’t interested enough to eavesdrop, but he was pretty sure the boy was trying to find rational explanations for this. Most humans did that.

He watched him shakily wash his face with ice cold water, before rushing out of the bathroom and picking up his USB with two fingers - as if it were contagious.

And then he was running out of his room, undoubtedly out of his mind, while Baekhyun just lowered his head, smirked and then disappeared.

* * *

The university was large and the amount of people was overwhelming.

Baekhyun loved it.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of stalking a university anytime earlier. The campus was such a great place to start disasters. To mess with people and not even have anyone notice something was off.

It was practically hell. Just not as hot. Maybe if he came back in summer…

But he would have an eternity to indulge himself in the pleasure of creating disasters. For now, he just followed after the boy with the black hair and the heart shaped lips.

He wasn’t particularly interesting, but Baekhyun felt drawn to him for whatever reason. Maybe he just really adored the way his lips trembled in fear or maybe he just liked the glint of fear in his beautiful eyes. He didn’t know, but whenever he felt bored he found himself trailing after the boy and keeping an eye on him.

He had learned a thing or two about him. His name was Kyungsoo. And he was, by far, the most forgetful human he had ever met.

It was true that he’d never really bothered sticking around to observe the humans he was messing with, but he supposed if all of them were like Kyungsoo then they were indeed pitiful creatures bound to doom themselves to extinction someday. And the demons wouldn’t even have to lift a finger.

“How about Friday night?” the boy with the lovely smile walking next to Kyungsoo asked with a chirpy voice. Suho was his name, Baekhyun had already seen him quite a lot hanging out with the other boy. “Jongdae said he’s free then so we can meet and work on the project files.”

“Friday night?” Kyungsoo questioned, adjusting the strap on his shoulder. Baekhyun squinted his eyes. “You want to work on school stuff on a Friday night?”

“We can have a few drinks after.” Suho smiled and Kyungsoo let out a quiet chuckle.

“Sure. Sure, that works.”

“Great! I’ll text you about it later then! See you tomorrow, Soo.”

Baekhyun was already shaking his head as he watched Kyungsoo heading in the direction of the bus stop.

Stupid, forgetful boy.

He closed his eyes and the smoke surrounded him, getting him the hell out of that campus.

* * *

Baekhyun was already getting used to this room and how awfully small it was. Now, though, it was also especially quiet, as he was the only one in it.

He tipped back the calendar on Kyungsoo’s desk, eyes running over the remaining boxes for the days of the week. He knew it.

He made his way to the bathroom slowly, already raising his fingers towards the mirror. He didn’t know whether to smirk devilishly or sigh in exasperation.

That boy would forget his head someday.

 _Friday night?_ , he wrote intricately, taking his time as he knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t be here for at least another ten minutes, _Drinks with the boys or dinner with mom?_

He took his time just aimlessly wandering around the room. Ten minutes in demon time seemed like a flash of a moment. When you were immortal, time didn’t really matter.

So when he heard the door opening only after what seemed like moments, he straightened up in excitement, leaning against the bathroom wall. First row tickets for a spectacular show.

He listened to the boy kicking his shoes off and humming a tune. He had a routine, Baekhyun knew by now.

Throw his bag on the bed, get rid of his jacket and then head to the bathroom to wash his face.

Baekhyun didn’t even realize he was already smiling when the light in the bathroom flickered and Kyungsoo entered.

He froze in his spot at the sight of the letters on the mirror. His entire body froze for a few moments and Baekhyun leaned forward to watch his pupils trembling.

He watched a pink tongue run over suddenly dry lips, before Kyungsoo backed away, a shaky hand pulling his phone out of his pocket.

His eyes didn’t leave the message Baekhyun had left on the mirror, but he did raise the phone to his ear, after hastily pressing in a number.

“I don’t know how you’re doing this, but you need to stop.” Kyungsoo’s voice was ice cold when the person he had called picked up. “This is fucking sick.”

“What?” an unsuspecting voice replied, a very distinct voice Baekhyun had already heard before around Kyungsoo.

“Don’t play dumb, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo’s voice trembled. Not in the scared way, but in the angry one. Like he was barely containing himself from screaming. “All this bloody stuff on my mirror, just because I told you I don’t believe in that shit.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. What are you talking about?”

“I told you not to play dumb! Those things you keep writing on my mirror. I really don’t fucking know how you do it but if I find out it was you, I’ll kill you.”

“Things? What things?”

Baekhyun’s smirk widened when he watched Kyungsoo taking in a deep breath and shakily exhaling. his fingers tightening around the phone as his eyes darted to the mirror again.

“Nevermind. Whatever. Tell Suho I can’t make it on Friday.”

“Wait, Kyungs-”

Kyungsoo ended the conversation and Baekhyun moved to the side to watch him walking over closer to the mirror. A hesitant hand raising up to touch the mirror where it was still clear,a s if trying to check whether this was real or not.

When his fingers tapped on the surface and he let yet out another shuddering breath, his shoulders slumped down.

“ _Fuck_.”

* * *

“Whoever is doing this, whatever is doing this, please stop!”

Kyungsoo’s voice sounded desperate and Baekhyun just giggled in his drink, the ice clinking against the glass.

There was a beautiful reminder about the music club meeting on Kyungsoo’s mirror this morning after he’d seen him texting his friend that he’ll sleep the whole day.

”Why are you doing this to me?” Kyungsoo continued, voice growing more desperate by the second as his eyes wandered around the empty bathroom. “What did I do to-....god, I’m talking to myself now. I really am going crazy.”

Baekhyun was entertained, to say the least. He watched Kyugnsoo running his fingers through his black hair, pupils shaking as he kept reading the words on the mirror over and over again. Baekhyun was pretty sure his heartbeat was elevated and that he seemed paler than usual.

“Please, God...please stop this.”

“God’s not listening.” Baekhyun hummed to himself. “Chanyeol might be, but he’s busy saving the world or some shit.”

“Please, please, please.” Kyungsoo kept mumbling under his breath though, Baekhyun’s words inaudible to him. “I’ll do anything, just please stop this madness.”

Baekhyun almost choked on an ice cube, a devilish smile pulling his lips back. He raised a hand, fingers touching the mirror.

He heard Kyungsoo’s gasp behind him as the lines started appearing in a hot red on the boy’s mirror.

_Anything?_

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo cursed, backing away immediately. He was shaking and his eyes were darting from one corner of the confined bathroom to the other.

He must have been going crazy, Baekhyun figured, as he was seeing nothing but white tiles and a bloody mirror. He watched him backing away and grabbing his phone from the little bedside table, before darting out of his room.

Baekhyun just laughed.

* * *

“I need your help.”

“Oh, so you’re talking to me now?” Jongdae opened the door, squinting his eyes lightly. “You’re pale. What’s up with you?”

“I don’t know!” Kyungsoo blurted and Baekhyun just slipped into Jongdae’s room after the boys, comfortably seating himself on the desk. “I might be going mad, but I need your help now more than ever, alright? It’s crazy and I think I’m just gonna completely lose it if this continues and-”

“Slow down!” Jongdae commanded, sitting down next to Kyungsoo. “What is going on?”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Baekhyun admired the way his eyelids fluttered beautifully before he opened them again to look at Jongdae.

“It started a few months ago.” he said quietly. “I was just sitting in my room and I was-...I couldn’t find my keys so I was looking for them. And then something fell in my bathroom and when I went to check, there was blood on my mirror. It was-...a message. Like a message, yeah. Said they’re in my jeans. When i checked, they really were there. When I went back the message was gone. I thought I was imagining things, but then it happened again. And again. And again and again and I just-...I can’t take it anymore! There is someone - _something_ \- in my room and I’m just-....I don’t want to go back.”

Baekhyun sipped on his drink, eyes shooting to Jongdae, whose mouth was a little open, probably trying to process Kyungsoo’s word vomit.

“OK….OK, alright. Uh….the things that were written….were they always true?”

“That’s not the fucking point Jongdae, but yes. Yes, they were. Always.”

“So it’s like...this thing is trying to help you?”

“You call this _help_?!” Kyungsoo almost screeched. “Jongdae, there’s blood on my mirror right now! There is something _in my room._ ”

Jongdae remained silent, eyebrows knitted together as he absentmindedly kept tapping Kyungsoo’s shoulder in some sort of comfort.

“I came to you, because I know you believe in that stuff. I am sorry for screaming at you the other day, but I was just so desperate. I didn’t know what to do.” KYungsoo finally admitted with slumped shoulders and a shaky voice. “Help me get rid of this….I don’t know. Ghost.”

Baekhyun scoffed in his drink, barely containing the eye roll.

“A ghost? That doesn’t sound like a ghost to me.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, you said someone was writing things, right?”

“Yeah. It is like-....smeared blood on my mirror. Like it was written with fingers.”

“Well, yeah. It can’t be a ghost then. Ghosts can’t write things, right? Cause….they’re not solid.”

“Jesus Christ, Jongdae!” Kyungsoo almost whined and Baekhyun excitedly tapped his foot against the chair. “Is this your stupid logic!? I thought you knew about stuff like this, I thought-”

“OK. Alright. Sorry. Um…” the boy’s eyebrows knitted for a moment in concentration before he clapped his hands. “Have you tried summoning an angel before?”

“Obviously not.”

“Well, maybe you should try. To help you get rid of this. Whatever it is.”

Baekhyun leaned back as he watched Kyungsoo’s face scrunching up in concentration and doubt. Maybe despair as he let out a breath.

“Will you help me?”

Jongdae’s smile was wide and big and his eyes shone like this was the day he had been waiting for.

Baekhyun tapped his fingers against the glass in thought, another devilish smile pulling his lips as he vanished. He had stuff to arrange.

* * *

“Why are you dressed like that?” Sehun scoffed without even trying to hide the sneer in his voice.

Jongin was eyeing him up and down, a scowl at the sight of the white costume.

Baekhyun was buzzing with excitement.

“The guy I’ve been messing with will be doing a summoning. I’ll sneak in before the angels can hear him.”

“You really want him to see you that badly?” Jongin questioned, once again skeptically eyeing the white suit. “And you’re going to pretend to be an angel?”

“That’s the plan for now.”

“Why?”

Sehun seemed genuinely confused, as he asked that question and Baekhyun just shrugged.

He didn’t have a reason.

It might have had something to do with those pretty eyes and maybe something about those beautiful full lips. But honestly, it could have been anything.

“Because I can.”

“What about Chanyeol?” Jongin folded his hands. “That petty angel is scooping around this city, what if he catches you?”

“Ah, see, that’s where you two come in. I’ll need you to distract him until I get this done.”

“What, us? Do you remember signing up for this bullshit?” Sehun looked over to Jongin who just shook his head. “Thought so. Neither do I. Why do we have to deal with the angel?”

“Because you have nothing better to do.” Baekhyun countered. “It’s either mess with Chanyeol or turn another drunk teenager into a bottle of Jack Daniels.”

“Uh, excuse you, it was Glenfiddich. 1937. That’s worth 80 thousand dollars.”

“Then imagine how much an angel whiskey would be worth.”

“Wait, wait. You want us to try turning Chanyeol into alcohol?” Jongin raised an eyebrow. “He’s not human, Baekhyun. He’s an angel. We can get our asses holy-fied.”

“I like this.” Sehun mumbled. “A challenge.”

“Great.” Baekhyun grinned. “Because he’s about to be here any minute now and the boy’s starting the summoning. I’ll see you later!”

“Don’t get busted!”

Baekhyun just winked back at his friends, before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

* * *

There was eerie light filling the room and the boys were holding hands in the middle of the room. Jongdae was quietly chanting the ancient scripts and Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to let go and run out of the room.

Baekhyun smiled. He could feel the power of the circle calling him. The light of heaven. That thin line between their two worlds so thin. Just a step away.

And then he’d be there. And Kyungsoo would see him. And he would be able to touch him.

Just one step and-

“What are you doing?”

“Fuck.” Baekhyun winced, as he turned on his heel to look at the man in front of him.

He was pretty short. Maybe even shorter than him, but there was something about the way he was standing up straight with his padded white uniform and the dangerous look in his eyes that made him seem scary.

That, or maybe it was the unbelievably strong aura around him. Stupid feathers with their stupid light.

“Minseok. Always a pleasure to see you.”

“I said, what are you doing?”

“What? No smile? No greeting?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, before shoving his hands in the pockets of the uncomfortable white slacks. “I’m answering to his summoning.”

“You are?” the ancient angel raised an eyebrow. “He needs help.”

“And I will help him!”

“Baekhyun, you are naughty and wicked and not in a position to be helping anyone. Your help always comes with a price.” Minseok’s voice was just as collected as always, but his eyes were shooting daggers. “You’re a _fallen_ angel.”

“That is right,” Baekhyun grinned. “I _am_ an angel.”

There was utmost pleasure in seeing the jaw of the angel tightening and his eyes narrowing.

“You are not going there.”

“Oh, come on!” Baekhyun wove his hands towards the two boys in the room. “I can help him!”

“Yes, you can. Firstly, you need to stop messing with him.”

“Oh shit, you knew?”

Minseok opened his mouth and maybe he was about to start grilling him, but then something happened. A flash of light and Minseok froze for a couple of moments, his eyes widening.

Listening. Angel Radio.

Then he squinted his eyes at Baekhyun.

“What are you doing?”

“Thinking of a way to sneak past you and into the summoning ring, obviously.”

“No. What are you doing to Chanyeol?”

“Ah,” a smirk made its way to his lips. “Well, nothing.”

“ _Baekhyun…_ ”

“Do you like your drinks with feathers in them?” Baekhyun asked. “Like cocktail umbrellas? Jongin can hook you up. He makes the best mixed drinks in the universe.”

Something in Minseok’s face twitched and Baekhyun feared for a moment that he really might have gotten himself in trouble this time.

But the angel’s eyes flicked to the summoning ring, then his eyes glassed over as he listened to whatever the other angels were saying, a hand raised to his temple.

Baekhyun saw the victory the moment Minseok frowned at him.

“You try anything even _remotely_ funny with that boy and I’ll have to bring out my Blade, are we clear?”

Baekhyun tried hard to contain the smirk.

“Hurry. If you get there in time you might even get some grace in that drink.”

He felt one last murderous glare from the angel before he disappeared in a white fog.

Instead, he laughed. Hoping that Chanyeol wasn’t really already turned into a bottle of old whiskey (he actually was quite fond of that particular angel but he’d never actually admit that) and hoping that Sehun and Jongin were already far, far away, before he stepped into the light.

There was a tickling sensation on his skin, a breeze in his hair, and a bright light filling the room and making the papers on Kyungsoo’s desk scatter all over the place.

When he finally looked down, two pairs of eyes were trained on him.

Jongdae’s - full of amazement and admiration.

Kyungsoo’s - full of fear and disbelief.

Baekhyun raised a hand to fix the white tie around his neck, before smiling smugly.

“Why hello there, boys. How may I help you?”

* * *

Baekhyun tried hard not to snap his fingers and turn that Jongdae boy into a puddle of water on the ground because of his endless questions. He tried hard not to let his annoyance show.

He tried hard to ignore him.

“But since we summoned you you have to fulfill our wishes now, right?”

That’s it, Baekhyun thought as a hand involuntarily raised to his neck and pulled at the tight tie.

“Listen to me now and listen carefully cause I will not repeat myself again.” he said, voice a little lower as he glared at the boy. “I am _not_ a genie. I am _not_ a being you can just summon and then boss around. I do _not_ take orders from little boys like you. OK? I have more important things to do than listen to a wannabe ghosthunter demand answers about my kind. I came here to offer my help. Just as easily as I came, I can go and let you two deal with your problems alone. Am I clear?”

Baekhyun contained the triumphant smirk when he watched Jongdae taking a step back and nodding curtly, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Please don’t leave.”

His head shot to the other side of the room where Kyungsoo was standing. Small and so fragile looking, so scared with his round eyes open widely and lips pursing nervously.

His features were even more radiant when they were on the same side of the universe. It was funny and Baekhyun found himself smiling fondly.

“You’re the one who needs help, right?” Kyungsoo’s nod was curt. “I will help you. That’s what I’m here for, after all.”

Kyungsoo nodded again, black hair falling in his eyes.

“There has been...something. It has been-”

“I know.” Baekhyun interrupted him, walking over closer to him. He didn’t miss the way the boy flinched when he raised his hand. He ended up just putting it on Kyungsoo’s head, feeling his soft hair under his fingertips finally. The touch that started out as a pat ended up being more of a carrass until his hand was resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “You have nothing to fear, little one. I’ll keep you safe.”

He retrieved his hand then and heard Kyungsoo letting out a breath he must have been holding in. He took his time looking at the boy - so much more gorgeous up close like this, without the fog of the hidden world. Baekhyun had made the right choice coming here.

He threw a quick look to Jongdae then, still cowering in the corner, before nodding mostly to himself.

“Alright then. I’ll get going now.”

“Wait, I thought you were gonna help!”

“I will, little one.” he looked back to Kyungsoo fondly. “Just trust me. I’ll be back.”

The last thing he saw before he disappeared were those two large eyes staring right into his own.

* * *

“You alright?”

“Peachy. Thanks for asking.”

Baekhyun laughed at Sehun’s glare.

“Did you get him?”

“He’s an angel, Baekhyun.” Jongin rolled his eyes. “We tried. We only managed to get part of his hair to turn liquidy for a few moments before the other feathers started appearing.”

“Yeah, and not just any feathers. Yixing and Minseok were there.” Sehun sounded beyond offended. “Do you know what that means? We just got on two of the strongest angels’ bad side.”

“Sehun, we’re demons. We’re on all angels’ bad side.”

“Nevermind that. Did you get that boy to summon you?” Jongin asked instead and Baekhyun smirked.

“I did.”

“So you’re attached to him now? Binded. Whatever.”

“Essentially.”

“Horrible. Why’d you do this to yourself?” Jongin made a face, while Baekhyun just shrugged.

“He’s just interesting. I like him.”

“Oh. Oh, he _likes_ him,” Sehun frowned. “What, you’re trying to get involved with a human now?”

“I don’t have wings to lose anymore, Sehun. I might as well just have some fun.”

“Well, I hope that fun is fucking worth it.” Sehun frowned again, not really sounding angry. “We got all of heaven after us. What should we do?”

“What we do best,” Baekhyun smirked, throwing a hand over Jongin’s shoulder. “Give them hell.”

* * *

There was a loud screech and panicked shuffling when Kyungsoo stumbled back into the shower.

Baekhyun just innocently smiled at him.

“What-....what are you doing?! How did you get in here?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain but I kind of can just appear wherever I wanna go and-”

“Why are you in my bathroom?!”

“I thought this was where the trouble was coming from, wasn’t it?” Baekhyun pointed towards the mirror, curiously looking at the now foggy surface of it.

Kyungsoo shook his head, sending droplets of water flying everywhere.

“No! I mean, yes, but-....I was taking a shower! How long have you been standing there?!”

“A while.”

“Oh God…” Kyungsoo reached out to grab the towel and immediately wrap itself around his naked body. A pity, Baekhyun almost remarked. “You can’t just-....you can’t just stand there when people are taking showers!”

“I can’t?”

“Of course not. It’s rude. And it’s creepy.” Kyungsoo let out a breath, before shaking his head again, slowly, His knuckles were white from holding on that tightly onto the towel. “I’m sorry. For screaming. I don’t know about you guys, about-....about angels, but humans don’t usually do that. You just really surprised me.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why don’t humans do that?”

He watched as Kyungsoo’s face gradually started becoming pink. His eyes were wandering around the room, avoiding his gaze as he shrugged.

“It’s just not a thing, alright. You can’t just stand there and watch others shower. Not even couples do that.”

“Couples?”

“Nevermind.” Kyungsoo let out one last mortified breath, before stepping out of the shower and jugging his head at the mirror. “That’s it. That’s where I’ve been seeing all those things. They were written in blood.”

“Blood, huh,” Baekhyun hummed, fingers tracing the mirror and leaving marks in the fog. “Sounds like a demon to me.”

“A…a demon?!” Kyungsoo’s reaction was just as beautiful as it was every other time he saw the bloody scribblings on the mirror. Wide eyes, trembling lips. “Demons exist?”

“Of course they do.” Baekhyun turned to him, leaning closer. “But don’t worry. I will protect you.”

Kyungsoo was pursing his lips again, staring at the mirror as if something would jump out of it and attack him.

“For a price, of course.”

That attracted his attention. He blinked quickly, eyes turning to Baekhyun.

“A price?”

“Why of course! Everything comes with a price.”

“O-...Okay. Okay, I can-...how much do I have to-”

“Oh, I’m not talking about money, little one.” Baekhyun reached out to pat Kyungsoo’s head again. The boy looked at him from under his bangs.

“What then?”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something along the way. There’s way more valuable things than money.”

Kyungsoo’s gulp was visible and Baekhyun just smiled, pulling his hand away and pressing it against the mirror. Light filled the room, a display of nothing, and a mark was left in the middle of the foggy mirror.

“I’m not gonna charge you this time. This will keep that thing away for a little while, though.” he turned back to the boy, still only wrapped in the towel with eyes widening by the second. “I’ll get going now. If you need me, just call me okay?”

“Wait!”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know your name.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed, not being able to help the smile. “Just call me Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo repeated and his name sounded so sweet spoken in that deep, soft voice. “Thank you.”

He stepped back, not able to help the way his eyes raked in the sight of a still mostly naked Kyungsoo, before he nodded.

“See you next time, little one.”  


* * *

“It’s been three weeks and the feathers are still after us.” Sehun pointed an accusing finger at Baekhyun. “You better get your shit done because I’m starting to get bored of running.”

Baekhyun tapped his fingers on the counter, eyes dazed as he smirked.

“He thinks I’m an angel.”

“Well, obviously he doesn’t have a very good sense of direction.” Sehun scoffed, eyes shooting down as if he were trying to remind Baekhyun where hell was. Jongin snickered on the side.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to achieve, Baek, but I’d hurry up.” he said eventually. “The feathers won’t chase us forever and eventually, they’ll go after you.”

“Maybe they will,” Baekhyun shrugged. “But until then, I still have plenty of time to have some more fun.”

“You’re a mess.”  


* * *

Kyungsoo was fixing his hair in the mirror, before reaching down to grab his toothbrush.

Baekhyun was just leaning against the wall, clad in the mist of the world, just admiring the unsuspecting boy. The way he was effortlessly going through his routine.

The way the white T-shirt was sticking to his defined chest. His toned arms flying around, his jeans hugging his full thighs alluringly. Baekhyun could just stand there and watch this forever.

And he meant it. Forever in demon time was quite a while.

Kyungsoo was attractive. Not just by human standards, he was attractive in any way that no creature would be able to deny. He was attractive in his simplicity.

Attractive when he was carelessly humming something with that sweet voice of his and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

Baekhyun pursed his lips as he moved over to the mirror, raising two fingers.

_You_

Kyungsoo’s humming stopped when the letters started appearing on the mirror and his eyes widened.

_look_

He pulled out the toothbrush from his mouth and stepped back, as if burned.

_good._

His breathing was becoming ragged and when Baekhyun tuned around to look at him he was shaking hsi head.

“Baekhyun!”

He almost laughed before snapping his fingers. Making sure the mesh and leather were replaced by the ugly white suit before he moved on the other side of the curtain.

“Hello, Kyungsoo. You called?”

He didn’t even reply. Just sprawled out a shaky hand towards the mirror. Baekhyun followed his gaze towards the message on the mirror.

He hummed.

“That’s quite nice.” he turned back to a scandalized Kyungsoo. “I agree.”

“It happened just now!” Kyungsoo finally spoke, his voice slightly higher pitched. “Whatever did this-...whatever did this was just here. In my bathroom. I-...get rid of it! Please!”

“The first warding was free.” Baekhyun put his together firmly behind his back. “This one won’t be.”

“I don’t care. Please, just get rid of this. I’ll do anything, just-” Kyungsoo incoherently just pointed at the mirror and Baekhyun’s eyebrows raised ever so lightly.

He approached the mirror, fingers almost touching the surface, before he turned to look at Kyungsoo.

“Anything?”

Kyungsoo gulped down, before nodding and Baekhyun turned to hide the smirk that pulled his lips. With a flash of a light, the blood was gone.

“There.” he said quietly. “It will be gone for some time.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo breathed out, his shoulders slumping for a moment before he sensed Baekhyun’s prying look on him. “I-...what do you want in return?”

Baekhyun pursed his lips in thought. His eyes felt glassy as he took in the sight of Kyungsoo and all of his beauty. There were so many things he wanted. SO many things he craved.

But when his eyes landed on his lips, he decided.

“A kiss.”

“A-... _what?!_ ” Kyungsoo seemed surprised. Not horrified, just taken aback. Slightly shocked by what might have been a peculiar request.

“A kiss. Last time I checked humans do that.”

“Not as a token of gratitude, they don’t!”

“Think about it.” Baekhyun leaned against the wall. “I don’t need money, and I don’t need any particular objects. I can have anything in the world I want. But a kiss? That would be something I can’t get every day.”

“But-”

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” he shrugged. “I’ll eventually think of something else you can give me.”

He watched Kyungsoo furrowing his brows in concentration, as if contemplating what to do. Maybe it was the fear of the unknown, the fear of what he might have requested next, but he ended up hesitantly shrugging.

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ to. You just...surprised me.”

“So you do want to kiss me?” Baekhyun prompted, the smile makings its way to his lips.

“Just because I’m grateful.” Kyungsoo mumbled. his face was flushed. He seemed flustered.

“I thought humans don’t do that as a token of gratitude.”

“Will you shut up so I can kiss you already?”

Baekhyun immediately closed his mouth, a twinkle in his eye as he watched Kyungsoo hesitantly stepping closer.

He felt the boy holding his breath when he leaned down and their noses touched.

He couldn’t help it. His hand flied up to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek. His skin was soft under his fingertips. It glided down to his neck, and then to his nape, lightly pulling his face towards his.

He watched Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttering just before their lips pressed briefly - he felt those full lips against his finally and it was excitement that he felt filling his chest.

He didn’t expect Kyungsoo to deepen the kiss. Parting his lips and letting out a breath that carrassed Baekhyun’s skin.

He didn’t expect two hand sliding up the front of his suit and then curling into little fists against his chest.

Kyungsoo’s lips tasted like heaven once tasted. Sweet, delicious, breathtaking.

They were like what hell now was. Sinful, daring, brave.

Baekhyun couldn’t help smiling into the kiss, as he responded just as eagerly, his fingers curling in Kyungsoo’s hair and holding him close until they both were out of breath with foreheads pressed against one another.

“Hm.” he whispered, his hand sliding back to Kyungsoo’s cheek to lift his face and press their lips together briefly again. A peck. “I don’t think gratitude has ever felt so sweet.”

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, but his eyes darted down and a tongue ran over his red lips.

“Thank you. For helping me.”

“Anytime.” Baekhyun finally stepped back, a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “You just have to call my name.”

Kyungsoo looked up, finally, and his lip twitched in something like a smile.

“You’re...uh….you’re radiating light.”

Baekhyun looked at his arm. Indeed, there was the twinkle of a light. That emotion inside him uncontainable.

“Then that means the payment was successful.” his eyes connected with Kyungsoo’s briefly before he stepped back to go back home. “See you next time, little one.”

* * *

Chanyeol was wary around him, and there was a disapproving glance in his eyes.

“I can’t believe you set your minions after me.”

Baekhyun was about to counter that, but it was Sehun who spoke up before him.

“Excuse me, who are you calling a minion?”

“Yeah. If anyone’s the minion in here, it’s Baekhyun.”

“Let’s not bring height into this, alright?” the demon narrowed his eyes at his friends, before turning back to Chanyeol. “It’s been over a _month_ , Chanyeol, stop being so petty. I swear, that’s why no one likes angels. You are no fun.”

“If your definition of fun is-”

“Just drink your milk and shut up, feathers.”

Baekhyun just looked down into his glass, wistfully swirling the drink around as Jongin and Sehun started shit with Chanyeol for looking lame with his stupid milk in the middle of a bar.

It had been a while since that kiss happened now and there wasn’t a moment he wasn’t thinking about Kyungsoo’s plump lips pressed firmly against his and the taste of his tongue lingering on his own.

In the meantime he had done his best to give a half assed apology to the angels (and earn himself an earful from Minseok), to wreak some more havoc around the world and to keep up with the gossip in hell. It had been a while since he had checked up on Kyungsoo, but the memories of that kiss lingered.

He couldn’t believe the boy managed to get the leftovers of his grace to shine so brightly.

He was lost in his thoughts about that when he heard it.

A quiet whisper.

_Baekhyun._

He straightened up and blinked quickly. He almost scoffed at himself. He was hearing things now, great. So invested in a simple human. He should have listened to his friends. Getting involved with people was never a good idea. But there was something about Kyungsoo and the way-

_Baekhyun._

“Did you hear that?” he turned towards the others, momentarily stopping their bickering.

“Hear what?” Sehun asked, squinting.

“My name.” he mumbled. “Someone said my name.”

“Love, you’re too full of yourself.”

_Baekhyun._

He blinked his eyes at surprise, the whisper louder this time. Breathy.

A familiar voice he had grown to know so well.

Kyungsoo.

Was he in trouble? What was wrong? Why was he calling him? He hadn’t been messing with the mirror anymore, so-

“Shit. I gotta go.”

Before anyone could even question him, he was gone.

* * *

It took Baekhyun a few moments to acclimate himself to the sudden change.

To the sudden quiet compared to the loud bar. To the sudden heat of the room.

He was too busy thinking about Kyungsoo, who might have been in trouble to even notice he hadn’t changed his clothes to the stupid white suit.

“Baekhyun…”

He blinked his eyes quickly. He was in the bathroom. In Kyungsoo’s bathroom, and he could hear the water running behind the transparent, foggy doors of the shower stall.

Transparent enough for him to see the boy inside.

Foggy enough for him to have to squint.

It took him a few moments to realize that Kyungsoo wasn’t talking to him. It took him a few moments to realize that Kyungsoo had no fucking idea he was here, that there was a completely different reason for him to call out his name quietly.

Baekhyun inhaled sharply, almost choking on air, just as a quiet moan resounded in the small bathroom and sent a shiver up his spine.

The way he could see Kyungsoo’s hand perched against the wall, the other one brought behind his back. HIs jet black hair falling over his face with the water streaming from the showerhead.

Baekhyun felt that same light within him starting to build up at the sight - albeit foggy and unclear.

Kyungsoo pleasuring himself. Kyungsoo pleasuring himself while thinking about _him_.

The smile that bloomed on his face was equal parts devilish and dazed.

Kyungsoo’s quiet gasps and moans were suddenly everything he could hear, sending jolts of shivers down his spine as he walked forward. Unable to stop himself. Unable to fight the urge.

Kyungsoo jolted back in surprise when he pushed the stall’s door aside - the beautiful sight in front of him now all clear. Kyungsoo’s lips were red and he was very much naked. His eyes were widened in surprise as he looked at him.

“Baekhyun!” he squeezed out. “What-”

“I heard you calling me.” the demon replied. Quietly. Barely a whisper, as his eyes hungrily slid down to follow the droplets of water falling down Kyungsoo’s skin. “Sounded like you needed my help.”

“I wasn’t-” Kyngsoo cut himself off in the middle of his sentence, blushing madly, as he tried to cover himself. “I don’t need your help.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, eyes shooting down before he gazed right into Kyungsoo’s face. “It looks like you do.”

“God, just-...I didn’t think-” Kyungsoo tried to reach out and grab the towel, but Baekhyun stood in front of him, blocking the way. “I didn’t think this through. God, I didn’t think you’d actually hear that.”

“But I did. You needed me, so I’m here.”

“I didn’t _need_ you, I was-...I was just…”

“I know.” Baekhyun ended up replying, his lips pulled in a lopsided smirk. He reached out, fingers moving to push Kyungsoo’s wet locks of hair out of his eyes. “I can go then, if you don’t need me.”

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, so Baekhyun took the liberty of brushing his fingertips down Kyungsoo’s wet skin, Down his neck, on his collarbone, down his chest.

“If you’re _absolutely sure_ you want me to go,” he prompted, pulling his hair back. Kyungsoo exhaled sharply.

“Don’t go.”

Baekhyun’s smirk was triumphant.

“No? You want me to help you then?”

“...Baekhyun.”

“Help you out with that?” Baekhyun shot his gaze down to Kyungsoo’s dick - still hard and maybe getting even harder at the sound of his voice, at the sensation of his fingertips against his skin. “You know, Heaven is for the good boys. And good boys don’t do things like that.”

“To hell with heaven,” Kyungsoo barely rasped before leaping forward, a hand twisting behind Baekhyun’s neck, pulling him closer. He crashed their lips together and Baekhyun felt a tingling inside. The same tingling from the light, from the grace.

From the sin that Kyungsoo was. his naked body pressed against Baekhyun’s clothed one. The droplets of water from his hair were falling on Baekhyun’s face, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind one bit.

Not when his hands slid down Kyungsoo’s waist, and not when the boy hooked a leg around him.

They parted for a moment, so Baekhyun could properly pick up Kyungsoo and so they could take a breath, before he turned them around and carried them both into the tiny room.

Kyungsoo’s lips were demanding and his fingers were tugging at Baekhyun’s hair and maybe he was in love with the taste of sin and the smell of cherries.

When he laid Kyungsoo back onto his bed, he felt the boy pressing the heels of his feet against the back of his legs, pulling him closer. pressing their bodies tighter. Grinding their crotches together.

The leather was suddenly too tight for him.

“Easy now.” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of Kyungsoo’s neck. “Lube?”

A vision, Baekhyun thought to himself as he straightened up, looking at the curve of Kyungsoo’s butt and his strong chest, his firm stomach, the way he was looking at him with those big, wide eyes, now hooded with lust.

“Bedside table. First drawer.”

Baekhyun’s hand blindly searched for the bottle, as he was too busy leaving a mark on Kyungsoo’s collarbone, teeth nibbling the skin not so lightly and the fingers of his free hand roaming his skin.

“You were thinking about me.” Baekhyun muttered against Kyungsoo’s skin, uncapping the bottle of lube. “You were fingering yourself while thinking about me. What were you imagining?”

“Baekhyun….” the boy sighed out when Baekhyun hooked a hand under his knee to push his leg up.

“What do you want me to do? Come on, Kyungsoo.” he whispered, lips latching onto Kyungsoo’s thigh and causing the boy underneath him to breathe heavily. “Tell me.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips when Baekhyun circled around his entrance, eyelids fluttering.

“If you don’t tell me I won’t know how to help you.”

“Just-...”

“Just what?”

“Just fuck me, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo’s hands were wandering. It’s like he didn’t know whether to hold onto him or fist the sheets in his fingers. “I’m ready. Just...please.”

“What, no prep?”

“I think I had enough of it in the bathroom while you were creeping.”

Baekhyun let out a breathy chuckle.

“I wasn’t creeping. I just answered to your call.”

It was the truth, for once.

Instead, Baekhyun shuffled up to undo his pants. He almost sighed in relief when he started pushing them off and his own aching member sprang free.

It had been quite some time since he had last done this. The excitement bubbling in his chest was somewhat deafening and it only fired up at the look in Kyungsoo’s eyes when he hungrily took in the sight of him getting undressed.

He reached out to touch him, but Baekhyun tutted.

“No, little one. No touching. This is about you.” he whispered, leaning down to pin Kyungsoo’s hands on both sides of his head. “My help comes with a price though. It always does. Maybe you can touch me then. That alright with you?”

Kyungsoo swallowed, his eyes drinking up the sight, before he nodded.

“Deal.”

Baekhyun’s lips curled up into a smirk.

Deals. That’s what he was good at.

He leaned down, his lips capturing Kyungsoo’s. Sealed.

“You sure you want this?”

“Hurry up,” was all Kyungsoo breathily replied, pulling Baekhyun closer to himself again. “Get in me.”

Baekhyun almost moaned when Kyungsoo crashed their lips together. He took a moment or two just enjoying those soft lips, before sliding a hand down to his own dick and giving it a few pumps.

He poured some of that lubricant on his fingers, just for good measure, and covered his member with it, sensing the soft scent of cherries carrying around in the room. What was with Kyungsoo and cherries?

Kyungsoo stopped kissing him when Baekhyun lined up his dick to his entrance. Instead, he tightened his grip on his shoulders - as if bracing himself - and he breathed out.

The excitement bubbling in his chest exploded and it was like a choir of angels started singing in the back of his head when he finally started pushing in slowly. Kyungsoo felt so tight around him, so hot. So good.

“Fuck,” the boy whimpered and Baekhyun’s eyes shot up. Kyungsoo’s face was twisted so once he was buried inside him he didn’t dare move.

Instead, he leaned down and started peppering little kisses all over his face. on his jawline. A sloppy kiss on his neck. He made sure to kiss over the mark he’s left on his skin earlier as well. To make sure it would last for a long time.

As he watched Kyungsoo’s expression slowly relaxing and his chest heaving up and down, he didn’t even dare breathe. The tight grip of his fingers on Baekhyun’s shoulders loosened just the slightest bit and their eyes met.

“Move,” Kyungso said quietly, but with conviction, even though his voice was shaky. “Move. _Please_.”

“I really like it when you beg.” Baekhyun smirked, but he did comply.

He pulled out slowly, trying to contain his own moans at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s heat engulfing him. His cock was dragging against the boy’s walls and he could only imagine how the boy felt when he pushed back in. Maybe he didn’t have to imagine, though. Maybe Kyungsoo’s whimpers were sign enough.

His breathed started becoming irregular again as Baekhyun started picking up the pace, unable to help himself. Thrusts slowly becoming faster and deeper with every following move.

The room was only filled with the sounds of their moans.

Baekhyun appreciated for a few moments the sight of his dick sliding in and out of Kyugnsoo’s body. There was something completely entrancing in that. He leaned back over him then, supporting himself just enough to hover over him.

Kyungsoo wrapped his hands around him, fingernails digging into his skin. Baekhyun almost cursed.

He snapped his hips particularly hard and had the utmost pleasure to feel Kyungsoo clenching around him tightly and letting out the sweetest of all sounds. He moaned his name and Baekhyun lost the remaining bits of his sanity, letting the light within completely take over as he kept thrusting in the same spot.

Kyungsoo’s moans started flowing out along with incoherent curses and Baekhyun’s name.

Maybe because of the bond from the summoning, or maybe because of the sealed deal, or maybe because it had been so long. Baekhyun didn’t know, but this felt so good and he knew he was close.

He sneaked a hand between their bodies to catch Kyungsoo’s leaking dick.

The boy beneath him whimpered at the touch and his back arched off the bed at the sensation.

Baekhyun started pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts and Kyungsoo’s cries only became louder and louder, moans shamelessly ripping from his throat. Baekhyun almost felt bad for the college students living next door.

Almost.

“I’m close...Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo was babbling and he could feel him tensing underneath him. “ _Fuck_.”

When Kyungsoo’s walls tightened around him, he couldn’t control himself anymore. He exploded and all he could see for a few moments was only white. All he could feel was Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s body against his. The light within him overflowed.

It took another few pumpt of his hand around the boy’s cock to have him shuddering underneath him and coming with a loud cry, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s skin.

He rode him out through his organsm, before he couldn’t even hold himself up anymore. He rolled off to the side, breathing heavily.

He was trying to calm his heartbeat, and he could pretty much hear Kyungsoo trying to do the same.

Eventually, he twisted his head to the side and Kyungsoo was already looking at him with still hooded eyes and parted lips.

He smiled.

“You’re glowing, Baekhyun.”

“So are you.”

“No. I mean, you’re literally glowing.” Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun only noticed the same twinkle of light running along his skin. The remains of his grace again. Stronger. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” he shot his eyes up back to Kyungsoo again. He wans’t smiling anymore. He looked, for all the world, sorry. Guilty. “Sorry for what?”

“For...this. I don’t know.” Kyungsoo shrugged, kind of avoiding his gaze. “You’re an angel and I-...I made you do this.”

“First of all, you didn’t make me do anything.” Baekhyun counted off, turning to the side. His heart was still beating like crazy. “Second, I never said I was an angel.”

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to shoot him a look. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“But I thought…”

“You did. But I never said I was one. You just assumed it.”

“What _are_ you then?” Kyungsoo sounded confused. Maybe a tiny bit alarmed, as he pushed himself up on his elbows to look at him.

“Whatever it is that I am, I can guarantee you that you won’t be seeing those messages anymore.” Baekhyun just let the smirk play on his lips. He leaned closer, close enough to know Kyungsoo could feel his beth ticking his skin. “Unless, of course, you want me to stick around.”

He blinked, counting in his head.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Kyuungsoo gasped and Baekhyun smirked.

It took him four seconds to figure it out.

 _“Oh my god!”_ the boy exclaimed. _“It was you!”_

“Surprise.” Baekhyun lazily smiled, knowing he was letting the wickedness show in his smile. “I can’t believe you didn’t check your laundry basket for those keys. Like, really?”

“This entire time….you’ve been lying to me!”

“I have a flexible relationship with truth.”

“Oh my god…”

Baekhyun was kind of disappointed to say that there was the faintest of hints from the fear he had enjoyed seeing in Kyungsoo’s eyes before.

“You don’t have to worry, little one. I keep my promises and the price was paid. I won’t bother you anymore.” Baekhyun said, finger trailing down Kyungsoo’s arm. He didn’t move away, so he shot his eyes up. “Unless, as I said, you want me to.”

There was hesitation in Kyungsoo’s eyes, and he seemed reluctant when Baekhyun turned around to get up from the bed. His hand wrapped itself around Baekhyun’s wrist. Not letting go.

And Baekhyun?

He could only smile as he leaned down to kiss him again.

He couldn’t think about anything but the power bursting from within him right now. He couldn’t think about Sehun’s potential scowling and Jongin’s eyerolls. He couldn’t think about the scandalized Chanyeol and he couldn’t think about Minseok maybe eventually coming after him with a Blade.

All he could think about was Kyungsoo’s lips and him wrapping his hand around his neck again, holding him close.

“I have to go, little one,” he mumbled against the boy’s lips. “I have a world to mess with.”

Kyungsoo shot up a glare at him and Baekhyun laughed.

“I’m joking.” he ended up saying, even if it wasn’t a joke. “I meant it though. I’m always here. You just have to call my name. Okay?”

Kyungsoo’s nod was curt but definite. His hands were still wrapped around Baekhyun’s neck as he pulled him down and clashed their lips again.

Baekhyun smiled in the kiss.

He didn’t recall ever making a better deal than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellp, that was it.
> 
> To Mod Vamp, thank you so much for managing this fic fest! You did a great job, so thank you so much~
> 
> To everyone who read this, thank you so much. I really hope you liked it and I hope I managed to bring a smile to your face :)


End file.
